Christmas Eve
by ChicagoFireLover101
Summary: Hi guys, one shot between Antonio and his family on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Enjoy! Please read and leave a review and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Safe New Year! See you all in 2015!


**Hi guys this is a Christmas Eve/Day Oneshot between Antonio and His family and I am going to have another oneshot between Matt and Gabby. Please read and review! **

"Dad's home!" Antonio yelled as he walked through his front door on Christmas Eve to see his house decorated brightly and his two kids come running from the kitchen where they were "helping" Laura bake cookies.

"Daddy! You're home early!" They yelled running into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"I did say I will try and get home early for Christmas. I have tomorrow and Boxing Day off!" He said, following them into the kitchen and hugging and kissing his wife.

"Yes!" They cheered as the timer went off on the oven and Laura turned her back to pull them out.

"Touch them cookies Antonio Dawson and you're sleeping outside," She said quickly turning around and placing the hot tray on the counter next to the other batch of cookies.

"Sorry babe, how was your day?" He asked, kissing her cheek and leaning on the counter next to her while they decorated the cookies.

"Diego, you throw one more sprinkle at me and I'm going to smack you," Eva hissed, narrowing her eyes at her brother while they worked together on one batch and Laura and Antonio on another.

"No one is smacking anyone." Laura warned, looking over at her bickering children as they stopped and quietly worked together. "It was alright, better now."

"Glad I can make your day better babe, we only had paperwork today so Voight cut us loose early. I stopped and grabbed your Christmas present too," He said, putting a decorated biscuit back on the tray and picked up another one.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise," he laughed, looking at her surprised and excited face.

"Antonio, please!" She begged, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Nice try baby that isn't going to work. Not this year." He said, kissing her cheek and pulling back to look her in the eye.

"You're no fun," she mumbled pulling away from him and turning back to the cookies that they were still decorating as the kids turned to face them.

"We've finished decorating can we go play Monopoly with Dad?" Diego asked hopefully looking up at his mother.

"Help me finish these and clean up and we will all go play, sound good?" She said, looking at her son with a smile.

"Deal." They said, and quickly and efficiently everything had been decorated and cleaned up before the family of four walked into the family room to play Monopoly.

**Later that night**

"Goodnight," Antonio said, kissing his daughter's head before backing out of the room and downstairs to where Laura was sitting with a glass of wine.

"Kids asleep?" She asked, as he sat down next to her and grabbed his beer and leaned back into the couch as the fire in front of them flickered away.

"Out like a light, they can't wait for tomorrow," he said, sipping his beer before putting back on the table and pulling his wife's legs up onto his lap and rubbed her feet.

"Neither can I, it should be a good day," She sighed, pulling her feet away and moving up so she could lay her head on his chest.

"I love you," he mumbled, kissing the top of her head before leaning his head back, wrapping his arms tightly around her and closing his eyes.

"I love you too," she murmured also closing her eyes before they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Next day-Christmas Day**

"Mom! Dad!" Diego yelled running down the stairs with his sister behind them after they had checked their bedroom before making their way to the family room where they found their parents asleep on the couch together.

"Dad," Diego whispered into his father's ear before yelling, "Dad!"

"Yell again and you can find yourself grounded," Antonio mumbled, opening his eyes and looking at his children as they sat down. Eva near her Mom's feet and Diego on the floor, he was bouncing with excitement.

"Can we open presents yet Daddy?" he asked, as Eva kissed her father's cheek before resuming her spot back at Laura's feet.

"Wait until Mom wakes up and then we will have breakfast. Then you can open presents," He said, as Laura stretched before relaxing again and then opening her eyes .

"Morning," She mumbled, wrapping her arms tighter around Antonio and settling back down.

"Morning Mama," both kids said, kissing their Mom's cheek before going into the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" He asked, as she sat up and stretched before kissing her.

"You're very comfortable honey," She replied, smirking as he struggled to get up off the lounge.

"Thanks, the lounge isn't though." he said, following her into the kitchen and watched her start to make breakfast and coffee.

"The amount of times I've slept on that couch waiting for you, I'm used to," Laura said, flipping the pancakes over in the fry pan as Antonio leaned against the counter across from her with her coffee.

"Mom, can we please open presents? Pretty please!" Diego begged looking up at Laura with big brown eyes that had tears in them.

"Okay, okay. Go wait in the family room." Laura said, giving in as she served up breakfast and they followed their children into the family room and sat down on the couch with their coffee to watch their children open their presents.

"This one is for you Mommy, its from Daddy." Diego said, handing Laura a small box and Laura looked at Antonio who wasn't looking at her.

"What is it?" she asked, turning to look at him with a surprised expression on her face as she unwrapped the wrapping paper.

"I was going to give it to you on the 27th but I thought you would want it now." he said, prompting her to open it up. She did and covered her mouth with her hand.

There sat a beautiful diamond eternity ring. Antonio was going to give it to her on their 15th Wedding anniversary but decided to give it to her early.

"It's gorgeous," She said as he took it out of the box and placed it on her ring finer.

"I love you," He said, kissing her as both children covered their eyes and groaned.

"I love you to," she replied, kissing him back with enthusiasm.

**The End**

**So since it's Christmas Eve here in Australia I am taking this moment to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and Happy and Safe New Year! It's been a pleasure writing for you all this past year and I hope that you will continue to read with me well into the New Year xoxo**


End file.
